


who won by the light of the moon and stars?

by tigriswolf



Series: Loki's kids [3]
Category: Marvel (Movies), Norse Mythology, Teen Wolf (TV), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Family, Future Fic, Gen, Identity Issues, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 10:18:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles Stilinski is a spark. [AU after <i>Thor</i>]</p>
            </blockquote>





	who won by the light of the moon and stars?

**Author's Note:**

> Title: who won by the light of the moon and stars?  
> Fandom: Teen Wolf/Thor/Norse myth  
> Disclaimer: not my characters; title from Whitman  
> Warnings: identity issues; AU before The Avengers; future!fic for Teen Wolf  
> Pairings: none  
> Rating: PG  
> Wordcount: 1310  
> Point of view: third  
> Note: Váli&Nari don’t exist; Jackson&Erica are part of Derek’s pack

There are things in the dark and they’re calling his name. He listens because he can’t turn off the sound. 

He doesn’t answer because he knows what’s out there. He doesn’t answer for a long time.

He doesn’t answer until the night he does. 

The night he goes walking, eyes closed, and a path opens that wasn’t there before, and howling follows him into the dark. 

The night he meets a wolf larger than a mountain, and the wolf calls him _Father_ , and he trails a fingertip along the sword jammed into the wolf’s mouth. 

The night he tears open a dozen lies and the tiniest of sparks explodes into a realm-eating fire. 

.

 _Rest,_ he says, gently stroking the wolf’s flank. _Your sister is coming to get you. She’ll take you home._

 _Father,_ the wolf rumbles. _Don’t go back alone._

He laughs, soft and bitter and ancient. _I’ll be fine, little one,_ he says, pressing a kiss to the tip of the wolf’s nose. 

.

On his way home, he meets a snake and a stallion, traveling together along the road. _Father,_ the stallion says, tossing his head; _Hello,_ adds the snake, twining around his feet. 

_Boys,_ he laughs. _Oh, you look so well!_

He stays with them for a ways, talking about nothing, but when the path forks, he goes left and they go right. _Your sister is taking your brother home,_ he says as they part. _I’ll see you all there soon._

_Farewell, Father_ , the snake calls, and the stallion adds, _Until we meet again_. 

.

He stops at the door, one hand on the knob. Dad is asleep upstairs, dreaming about Mama. One of Derek’s puppies is skulking about in the backyard; sounds like Isaac. Scott and Allison are sneaking around in the preserve, Boyd and Erica are curled up together in her bed at Derek’s apartment, Jackson and Lydia and Danny are just getting back from a date, and Derek is patrolling at the edge of Beacon Hills. 

Everyone is safe. Everyone is alive. 

_And I’ll keep it that way,_ he promises. 

His daughter, caressing his youngest son’s muzzle, says, _It’s not quite time, Father._

_I know_ , he whispers, and goes inside. 

.

In the morning, Stiles Stilinski gets up, makes breakfast for him and his dad, and goes to school. At lunch, Boyd tells the rest of the pack about the weird smell Derek found; it started on Stiles’ street, went a few yards, and stopped. 

Stiles gives the wolves a hard time for failing at being bloodhounds; Allison says she’ll ask her dad, if Boyd can describe the scent better. Boyd looks at her warily for a second before saying, “Salty, earthy, and icy, with a hint of ash. And blood. A lot of blood.” 

Allison nods. Lydia starts to tell her about the movie she and the boys saw last night while Isaac and Scott discuss lacrosse, and Jackson turns to Boyd to demand the key to the rink. Erica asks Danny a computer question and Stiles watches them all, smiling.

.

There is a woman wearing silver and black standing in his bedroom. _Father_ , she says. _Are you rested?_

Derek and his puppies are out running. Danny, Lydia, and Allison are waiting for Stiles to grab his laptop before they head to Wolf HQ (or, as everyone else calls it, the Hale house, freshly renovated). 

_I’m better than I have been since Baldr,_ Loki replies. 

Out in the forest, Derek howls because that odd scent is back, salt and earth and ice, ash and blood. Hooves are drumming, a serpent hisses, an icy wind roars, and a howl such as no earthly-born wolf could make fills the air.

And then all of it is suddenly gone. _Keep your brothers safe,_ he says to his daughter. _Bar Niflheimr from Odin King, if you must._

_As you command,_ she murmurs, leaving as silently as she came. 

Stiles grabs his laptop and hurries downstairs. 

.

He didn’t one day wake up remembering another life. There is no time he can remember where he didn’t know it. He is Stiles Stilinski; he has also always been Loki Silvertongue. His mother was Ellandra Vukašin, the smartest woman in the world; his father is Alexander Stilinski, the best man he’s ever known. He also never knew his birth-mother but was raised by the Queen of Asgardr and a succession of servants; he also killed his birth-father and was raised by the All-Father. He is an only child; he also once had a brother, whose shadow eclipsed him, no matter what he did. 

He is a teenager on the cusp of manhood, wolf wrangler, A+ student, second-string lacrosse player. 

He is a father, a god, hated, feared, fallen. 

And now, at last, he is finally whole again, able to wield all the chaos in the nine realms. He is complete.

And were he not also Stiles, were he only Loki… 

But his dad, and Scott, the pack and Derek… 

He loves them as he once loved Thor, once loved Frigga, once wanted to love Odin and the Warriors 3 and Sif. He loves Beacon Hills and Midgardr as he once loved Asgardr. 

Ragnarök is at his fingertips – but he must want to light the spark. 

Loki… yes, mostly, if only for his children and nothing else. 

But Stiles does not. Not yet. 

.

He fell through the void, through eternity and the cosmos, and he landed in Ellandra Stilinski’s arms, as a screaming infant, helpless and small. He landed, reborn. 

Hel came to him that first night. She soothed him, cradled him, sang the songs he had once sung to her. _Rest, Father_ , she said just before leaving. _Be at peace. It took everything you had to survive, and most of my magick, as well. Sleipnir, Jörmungandr, Fenrir, and I can wait. You must care for yourself now._

He couldn’t speak, but he listened. He listened, and he waited, and he became Allandros Stilinski, beloved son of Ellie and Alex. He became Stiles, best friend of Scott; he became the second-in-command of the sorriest werewolf pack on Midgardr. 

He will remain Stiles until every member of his family has passed on to Hel (he will let them go nowhere else), and then… 

And then he will see how he feels about Ragnarök.

.

“Stiles!” Dad calls. “Dinner’s ready, kid.” 

He goes downstairs, complains about school, tries to cajole his dad into talking about an open case, brainstorms a menu for the rest of the week, asks if there are any movies Dad wants to see.

It’s a normal night. It’s a good night. It’s the kind of night he wants to keep, that he wishes he’d had more of with his own children. It’s the kind of night he’ll fight for, if anyone ever realizes he survived.

“Still goin’ out with your friends?” Dad asks as they clear the table. 

Stiles nods. 

“Don’t be out too late,” Dad says. “It’s a school night.” 

Stiles nods again. “Don’t worry about me, Dad.” 

Dad laughs, shaking his head. “I’m always gonna worry about you, Stiles,” he says fondly. 

.

Stiles is a tiny little spark, a catalyst. He’s got potential, sure, but he has to survive long enough to use it. 

Loki is a wildfire, and he can burn down worlds. He probably will, one day, when he blinks and everyone he loves has died. 

But until then, he runs with wolves, and he hides from hunters, and he looks after his dad, and keeps Scott from doing stupid things.

.

(Fenrir lounges by the ornate fireplace in the room Hel fashioned just for him. Sleipnir canters around the field Hel grew just for him, the only one like it in all of Niflheimr. Jörmungandr suns on the ice, half in the water. Hel finalizes the coup that will win her another realm.

Stiles sleeps and Loki dreams of fire.)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic] who won by the light of the moon and stars?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6698446) by [reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins), [tigriswolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf)




End file.
